1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method of operating a network, and in particular to a method of analysing historic network alarms to predict future alarm events and to suggest automatically potential solutions.
2. Related Art
Networks, such as telecommunications networks for example, are becoming larger and more complex, making the detection of errors and the diagnosis of faults more difficult. Rather than detecting a fault condition error when it occurs it is preferable to be able to detect one or more operational conditions that may lead to, a fault prior to a fault condition actually occurring.